The present invention relates to an arrangement for the marking or labelling of goods or workpieces, particularly hot workpieces, such as coils of sheet metal, with series of symbols which are individually worked into templates (stencils), by means of paint or colored dust.
Large workpieces are ordinarily marked by hand with paint, by brush or spray guns by sequences of symbols. If they are cold workpieces, templates are used for marking. It is also known how to place figures or letters by means of bundles of seven spray guns each, where each spray gun produces a certain bar of a symbol. However, with the functioning of various spray guns there is the danger that wrong symbols are produced. Also, the spray jets always disperse and the symbols become unclear or hard to read. The difficulties do not decrease if instead of bars, dots are used to form the symbols, of if colored dust is sprayed instead of liquid paint. Also, when labelling hot workpieces, the paint dries quickly and the operators are exposed to considerable heat loads.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an arrangement of the above type by means of which large coils, ingots, cast slabs, etc. can be marked in a short time with a series of clearly legible sharp-edged symbols without stress, particularly heat stress on the operators; the marking or labelling is to be placed both on the convex side of a bale and on the topside of the bale.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement, as described, which may be readily maintained in service, and which has a substantially long operating life.